


[Podfic] An Answer to Prayer

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jupiter_Ash's summary:Prayers can be answered in a multitude of different ways. When it came to a certain cottage in the South Downs though, no one had expected it to be answered by the squealing wheels of a classic Bentley and Queen's Princes of the Universe.All Karen wanted to do was sell a house.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] The Tales of Eden Cottage by Jupiter_Ash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832263
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] An Answer to Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Answer to Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884079) by [Jupiter_Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Ash/pseuds/Jupiter_Ash). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wmkxsd9vv00ujsq/GO_An_Answer_to_Prayer.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 **Sound:**  
[Rain](http://soundbible.com/1999-Rain.html) by Pwlae  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked for permission to record this, I didn't realize there would be... singing involved. I apologize to Freddie, Queen and generally anybody with ears. Hope, you will still be able to enjoy it :)


End file.
